


QT

by MissQuartermistress



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, I couldn't resist, M/M, Texting, just some nonesense cuteness, this is actually a little sickeningly fluffy haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissQuartermistress/pseuds/MissQuartermistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond gets a mobile and uses it for the most important thing: why, adorable flirt texting with his boyfriend, of course!</p>
            </blockquote>





	QT

**Author's Note:**

> My best friend just texted me this, and I immediately thought of 00Q. Plus, since Valentine's day is coming up, I really couldn't resist. Unbeta'd and unbritpicked.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in this fic. I just play with them for funsies!  
> Thanks for reading! <3

            James Bond had never found a need for a mobile. He didn’t regularly call anyone, and if he needed to get ahold of MI6 for any reason, he always found a way, even if it meant repairing his communicator with some tape and barbed wire. But once he became intimately involved with a certain Quartermaster of his, he suddenly found himself needing to be in constant communication. Though he and Q were rarely apart as it is (even during missions, Q was typically the voice in his ear), both men liked the security of being able to reach each other at any time, day or night, just in case they happened to be separated or just happened to be in different places.

            So for Christmas, Q had made Bond a state-of-the-art mobile phone to match his own, equipped with a GPS tracking system, hidden compartment that held extra bullets, and emergency buttons and radio for whenever the agent found himself in trouble. And of course, for the sole purpose of seeing Bond light up with glee, Q had made it explosive.

            “But Bond, so help me God, if this is blown up in _anything_ but an utter emergency, I will dye all your suits hot pink.”

            The agent chuckled. “I’ll try to save it for last, dear.”

           

~

 

            Q was hard at work down in his branch, as usual, constructing some new prototype weaponry for the next mission in Istanbul when his mobile chirped. Before he even looked at the screen, he knew it was Bond, who he had just sent away after successfully distracting him for a good ten minutes with caressing and wet kisses. Knowing the agent, he was probably sitting behind some desk, bored out of his mind after having hit the gym, the shooting range, and bothered his boyfriend, Moneypenny, and everyone else he could think of.

_“There are 21 letters in the alphabet, right? – JB”_

            Q shook his head at his crazy boyfriend before typing a response.

_“No, Bond, there are in fact 26. – Q”_

_“I think you’re losing your memory, love. ;P – Q”_

            James, who actually was sitting at a random desk, smirked as he texted back.

 _“Oh! I forgot U R A **Q**_ _T! :D – JB”_

_“…You’re ridiculous. But I love you anyway. <3 – Q”_

_“I love you too, my **Q**_ _T. <3 – JB”_

_“=P <3 – Q”_

**Author's Note:**

> Too adorbs, right?! XD  
> Also, couldn't help but use the Sherlock-style of texting for them (Q is secretly a Holmes anyway, hehe).


End file.
